


Coming Home

by NYCghost



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i want to flesh this out more, but idek if i actually will because i'm a lazy bum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i want to flesh this out more, but idek if i actually will because i'm a lazy bum.

“Yeah, I just have some homework and laundry to do and then I’m free. I’ll see you in about two hours. Alright dude, bye-bye,” Annie told her friend on the phone. The girl then slid off of her bed to gather her calculator for her math homework when she heard a knock on her door. 

Annie wasn’t expecting the beautiful alien face to be there.

“No-Noh-Varr? I-I…I’m mad at you! I haven’t seen you in two years-no,no three years and you just show up now? I thought you were dead!” Annie yelled at Noh-Varr before slamming the door in their face. 

After about a minute, Annie opened the door again and hugged her former lover. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? Why didn’t call?” She sobbed into the crook of Noh’s neck.

They hugged her back tightly, trying hard not cry themselves. “It is complicated. It is very, very complicated. I am here now though. I am home,” Noh said.


End file.
